


From The Darkness : Engineered Dreams pt 1.

by Cierci



Series: Engineered Dreams [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cierci/pseuds/Cierci
Summary: A thought I had that I'd written a few years back and someone sort of nudged me to post it here. I hope you like it.It's just a small piece about Korra's feelings after Asami was injured.  I thought I'd drop this one and see how it does. I hope you like it, please be kind this is my first time ever posting something I've written on a site like this.
Series: Engineered Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	From The Darkness : Engineered Dreams pt 1.

From The Darkness: (pt 1? We'll see. :) 

Light fades.  
Darkness comes.  
That’s my life. I find light, only to have it snuffed out like a candle.  
Light, traded for darkness.  
I’ve never felt darkness like this before.  
I’m numb.  
I don’t want to move.  
I can’t move.  
I haven’t moved.  
It’s been over two weeks and I can’t bring myself to move.  
It’s my fault.  
All my fault.

If only I’d been there sooner.  
A minute quicker. 

I’ve fought some of the worst people you can think of.  
People who almost killed me time and time again.  
Me.  
They almost killed me.  
I can deal with that. I’m stronger. I’m the Avatar.  
I’m supposed to deal with that.  
It’s my duty.  
My responsibility.

Not hers.  
Not hers.

People were surrounding me, but I didn’t hear them.  
I didn’t even want to see them.  
Supportive touches didn’t even register.  
I was numb.  
Body.  
Mind.  
Soul  
Numb.

My knuckles were split  
My body was bruised  
Broken.  
My hands covered in blood.  
I think at some point someone wrapped them.  
I look down.  
yes, they’re wrapped.  
I don’t know who did it or when.  
I haven’t moved.  
I didn’t want to move.

“Sleep, Korra.”  
“Eat, Korra”  
“Get some air, Korra.”

That’s what I do hear, when I’m not feeling so numb.

I can’t.  
I won’t  
Not until she opens her eyes.  
Please.  
Spirits, please.  
Open your eyes.

I sit in darkness by her bed.  
My thoughts are my own worst enemy.

She has barely moved.  
I keep checking for a pulse.  
For a sign she’s breathing.  
I want to curl up next to her.  
I want to give her my strength.  
I want to tell her wake up.  
I want to shake her and beg her not to leave me.  
Please.  
Please.  
Don’t leave me….  
Asami.

A bandaged hand held hers .  
It’s barely let go except when I had to get up for bathroom breaks.  
I was never gone long.  
Always back.  
Always waiting.  
My heart in my throat.  
What I wouldn’t give to see her open those big green eyes.  
For her to look at me and make some bad joke.  
Tease me because I’m shorter than her.

What I wouldn’t give…  
to tell her I love her.  
I should’ve told her I love her.  
Why didn’t I tell her I love her?

I’m the Avatar.  
I’m supposed to be strong.  
Fierce.  
Protector of everyone and everything.  
That’s how it feels.  
When it comes to her.  
That strength.  
She undoes me.  
With a smile.  
A flip of her hair  
A laugh.  
She undoes me.

She’s been my strength so many times.  
I couldn’t have made it this far without her.

I sit at her bedside.  
Holding her hand in mine.  
No matter who tries to tear me away  
I refuse.  
They stopped trying.  
They stopped asking.  
I won’t leave.  
I’m not leaving.  
Not until she opens her eyes.

Please, open your eyes.  
She doesn’t.  
She hasn’t.  
Sometimes she seizes  
I feel my heart jump in my throat.  
I’ve never felt such terror in my life.  
I squeeze her hand.  
It’s so cold.  
She’s so cold.  
I stand.  
I untie the pelt around my waist.  
Draping it over her for extra warmth.  
I hold her hand.  
Bending heat through mine to radiate through her.  
Trying to warm her.  
Please, Asami…  
Don’t leave.  
I’m here.  
I’m waiting.  
Come back to me.

I sit in darkness, waiting for my light to return.  
Come back to me Asami.  
Please come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, and would like to see more. Please let me know.


End file.
